Private Roleplay: A Dragon Adventure (Spyro related) *Darkest, Venom and Spongebob only)
When Dr. Eggman accidentally uses chaos control to try and take out The Freedom fighters, he is teleported to another world and is pronounced "dead". When Eggman wakes up in a caver with a large quantity of purple crystal, when he tries to tap into the power that lies within it he reawakens the feared Dark Master, Malefor. Now Spyro and his friends must team up with The Freedom fighters and the Apocalian army to stop malefor once and for all, or have their worlds be conquored. Heros (Fanon and Canon) *Darkstorm the Halfbreed *Spyro *Flame *Ember *Cynder *Noctis (Ven) *Ash (Son of Flame and Ember) *Nina (Daughter of Cynder and Spyro) *Teniahk *Sonic *Amy *Tails *Shadow *Anu *E123 Omega *Rouge *Blaze The Hedgecat *Jack the Hedgehog (SB100) *Patricia the Skunk (SB100) *Metal Patricia (SB100) *Jackbot Nega (SB100) *Combot Nega (SB100) *SPARKY (SB100) *Renee the Wallaby (Ven) *Kalyso the Water Dragon (Volt's mate) *Volt the Electric Dragon (Kalyso's mate) Anti-Heros/Neutrals *Frijir (Son of Zonoya and Malefor) *Jet the Hawk *Storm the Albatross *Wave the swallow *Nixis the Nocturnus Echidna (Ven) *Ledac the Dragon Villians *Malefor *Dr. Eggman *Zonoya (Turns good after hearing what Malefor says) *Everburn (Haunted by Zira and Scar's Spirits) *Dr. EggPlankton (SB100) *HenchCombots (SB100) **Redbot **Yellowbot **Greenbot **Bluebot *Jack-4 Commander (SB100) *Layla the FoxSkunk (SB100) *Kai the Hedgehog (SB100) *Zane the Gorilla (SB100) *Metal Jack (SB100) *Tensai the Shark (SB100) *Fury the Tasmainian Devil (SB100) *Clyde the Chameleon (SB100) *Professor Vulcan the Vulture (SB100) Roleplay Malefor's Voice: I am goign to be released? but by whom Dr. Eggman:(Now to draw out this energy *Laughs* The multiverse shakes as a large spike of energy sweeps around it awakening an evil that should never draw breath again Malefor: Awake and free On Mobius Darkstorm:(Drops to the ground Grabbing his head) Teniahk: Dad, Uncle Jack get help A rouge furred, Nocturnus Clan echidna watches from a distance. Teniahk:(Eyes glow red and Breathes Black flames) The echidna dodges Teniahk's attack. "Temper, temper..." Teniahk:(Punches the ground causing an earthquake0 Jack: Ok Teniahk. I'll come back with some help! (runs off to get his friends for help) Teniahk:(Roars and Breathes more black flames) The Echidna: Well, lioness, looks like you've made an actual threatening attack... (Jumps off the cliff he was on and pulls out his Leech Blade) Teniahk:(Pulls out Lava Swords) Darkstorm: Ten, stop The Echidna: Eh...? (Sheathes his Leech Blade) (With Jack) Jack: (running in super sonic speed) I hope it's not too late (spots Patricia) Patricia! Patricia: Hey Jack, what's going on? Jack: Darkstorm needs our help, we must get a medic out here! Patricia: I'll help you find some help Jack: Thanks Patricia, now come on let's go! (points to the left) I'll go this way...(points to the right) And you'll go that way Patricia: Got it (Goes to the right to find some help) Jack: (goes to the left to find some help) 8A rift opens and starts to suck people in) Jack: What the?! Patricia: What's happening? Jack: Come on let's go! Jack & Patricia: (tries to get away from the rift & tries to hold on tight to something stuck to the ground) Jack: (pulls out his walkie talkie & starts talking to it) Teniahk, we've got a problem. A rift has been opened! Teniahk: NO SHTAKO Jack: Uh, would you mind speaking in english? Darkstorm: you really don't want to hear that word translated Jack: Oh right. (End of part) In spyro's world (Warfang) Cynder:(Hmmm Spyro:(What Noctis: (Flying near by) Eh...? a rift opens and teniahk is flown into veiw Noctis: W-whoa! her body limp, her wings aren't flaping Noctis: (Catches her) she resembles the halfling they met Noctis: Hmmm... Teniahk:(groans) Noctis: (Sets her down) Hey... you alright..? Teniahk: Yes, wait wheres my dad? Spyro: Noctis we have a problem Malefor is... Who is this? Noctis: Not sure... but she looks kind of like the halfing. Teniahk:(Growls) Stop calling my father that *Roars* Noctis: Oh... he's your father? (Mutters) Sorry... Teniahk:(Hugs his snout) Noctis: Heh... Darkstorm: Teniahk *Lands* Hello Noctis, still angry at me for nearly killing you Jack & Patricia: (been blown out of the portal) Jack: Somebody catch us! We're gonna...(crashes to the ground)...ow...crash. Patricia: (lands on top of Jack) Oof! Jack: Ow! Patricia, your sitting on me. Patricia: Oopsie, sorry. (gets up & helps Jack up) Jack: Thanks...I needed that (brushes the dirt off of himself) Teniahk:(Turns to look at her father and Noctis see's a snake birth mark) Jack: Where are we? Patricia: I'm not sure, but I'll try to contact the Freedom Fighters (tries to contact the Freedom fighters through her walkie talkie) (in walkie talkie) Hello? Patricia to freedom fighters, come in. Please? Darkstorm:(It won't work here Jack: Why not? Darkstorm:(Opens the battery case to show that it is dust) Patricia: There's no batteries. It turned into dust. Jack: How'd the heck that happened? Darkstorm: Rifts can do that to you Jack: Then why didn't you tell us about that? Darkstorm: Really Jack: We could've been killed Patricia: Lucky that we've survived. Jack: Next time, we need a portal instead of a rift ! Darkstorm: Rifts don't kill travelers, just disorient them for a minute, and I can control these things Noctis: (Notices Jack and Patricia, growls) Who are these frea- ???: Hey! Shut up, you ignorant snob! Darkstorm: Show yourself, NOW!!! (The unknown figures obeys, turning out to be a young blue dragon with black markings and sea green eyes) Noctis: (Growls) Ledac...! Darkstorm:(Growls) Cynder:(Growls) Jack: Ledac? Who is he? Cynder: More importantly who are you Jack: I'm Jack the Hedgehog & this is my friend, Patricia the Skunk Patricia: Hi Cynder: I am Cynder Jack: Please to meet you. Where are we? Spyro: Warfang, I am Spyro Noctis: ....Ummm, I'm Noctis.... and that son of a- errr, brat over there is Ledac. Darkstorm: your hatchling? Jack: (to Noctis) I never thought that you have a son. Flame:(Hmmm Ember:(Sniffs Patricia and nearly gags) Patricia: Oh my! I see that your sniffing my skunk scent. Ash:(Son of Ember and Flame) Hi Jack: Hello there, who are you? Ash: I am Ash Jack: Please to meet you. I'm Jack the Hedgehog & this is my friend, Patricia the Skunk. Patricia: Hello (waves hello) Noctis: He's not my son... he's my nephew... >-> Ledac: (Growls at Noctis) You fuc- Jack: Ooookay? Darkstorm:(Turns into a huge Wyvern and Roars at Ledac) Patricia: Must be Darkstorm's battle. Jack: I think so. Darkstorm: Show so respect Ledac or you shall know true Fear ????:(Eggman) Turer words never spoken Jack: (turns to Eggman) Eggman?! What are you doing here? Eggman: Funny how things worked in my favor, after the chaos emeralds teleported me here I awakened the Dark master Darkstorm: Malefor, Eggman you have doomed us all, Malefor will cause us more problems that we don't need from you Malefor: Shame, I always did enjoy your company Halfling Darkstorm:(Growls, Eyes glowing yellow) Patricia: (fluff up her tail) I warn you Eggman, I have my Skunk scent & I'm not afraid to use it! Malefor:(Laughs) Jack: Hey, what's so funny? My friend is serious. Malefor: Pathetic fools Jack: Now who are you? Malefor: Your destruction (Breathes fire) Jack & Patricia: (tries to dodge out of the way) Jack: Your real name please (uses Chaos Splash to try & put out Malefor's fire) (No Effect) Malefor: I am Malefor (Whacks Jack with his tail) Jack: (tries to dodge the attack) And your ugly. (spindashes at the back of Malefor's head) Malefor:(Laughs) Darkstorm:(Roars and Attacks) Malefor:(Breathes fire) Noctis: (slashes at Malefor with his claws) Malefor: (gROWLS) Patricia: (uses Iron Tail at Malefor's stomach) Malefor:(Flicks Patrica into a tree) Jack: (catches Patricia before she make an impact with the tree) (to Malefor) You have to be quicker than that to flick Patricia even faster. Patricia: Thanks Jack Jack: Your welcome Malefor: Roars) Darkstorm:(Turns Dragon)